The Parent trap
by Hello lulu13
Summary: Two people meet. They fall in love. They get married and have two girls. Twins actually. They divorce because of some reason and lose contact. They each take one twin. What happens when these twins get sent to the same summer camp and have to share a cabin, to find out there twins. Will they get there parents together again? This is the parent trap
1. Chapter 1

The parent trap

Chapter 1

_13 years earlier_

_"Thanks for shopping at sonic boom! Have a nice day" she beamed. Man some customers can be so rude. Ally Dawson was a young 21yr. Beautiful she was. Fresh out if collage with her degrees in music to be working in her fathers store. She was exhausted of helping a customer. Christy? Carrie? Cassidy?__**(1) **__what's her name? Oh who cares. This (what ever her name) was very rude. She was looking for a violin and wanted a pink one so asked Ally for assistance. When Ally had given her the violin this girl asked for a blue one, then a purple, then a orange. When she had asked Ally for a green one Ally pulled it out. The (well let's call her C.J cause she knew her last name started with a J and her name a C) CJ was not happy with the tint of green she broke a pink violin. At this point Ally snapped at CJ and MADE her buy the pink violin. So long story short the store was about to get a new rule. _

_When she finally had a break she walked to the food court to come face to face with a handsome blond stranger._

_"Oh my so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" the stranger apologized. When he looked at the small young woman that was in front of him he was mesmerized. She was small yet beautiful. And the same she felt when she first saw the man. Like in fairy tales they stare into each others eyes. _

_"Hi I'm austin" he said nervously he said offering to shake her gladly excepted _

_"Ally. Ally Dawson" She said while shaking his hand._

_"Hey sorry again. So I was just going to the food court and I guess you are too so you wanna go get something to eat" austin said_

_"I'd love to"_

_And that's how it started it all, they started to date. They learned a lot about each other. Like how Austin's favorite food was pancakes and Ally's was pickles. Favorite colors but most of all music. The passionate love of music. That brought the two together. They dated 6 months until austin proposed. You might think that was too quick but there love was pure and clear as glass. At the wedding ceremony austin and ally shared a glass of champaign. Imported from Milan Italy. The rare kind and the best ones you can find._

_12 months later. Two little ones where barely opening there eyes. Their names_

_Luna Melody Moon and Marisol Harmony Moon. Both girls where exactly alike. For now. When Austin and Ally's life was perfect it came crashing down. _

_One day Ally was at sonic boom when austin walked. He was pleasantly talking to ally when that strawberry blond came in the store and kissed austin. Austin shocked stood there like an idiot. She began flirting with him while he was incomplete shock. What had snapped him out of his confusion was Ally screaming and running out if the store. Hurtful things were said and papers were filled. Austin was sad and hurt because of that stupid idiot of a girl. He lost the love of his life. Ally was confused and scared. Ally all she was confused and well things got ugly because of this ugly monster called confusion. And the twins were separated _

_Austin took Luna and Ally took Marisol. Ally had moved to Southern California and Austin stayed in Miami._

_He'll never forget that moment when he saw Ally's eyes full if tears as she walked out of their house with Marisol and drove away in her car. He'll never ever stop loving her no matter what._

Modern day

Ally had finally settled in a nice L.A suburb. About 45 minutes away it was a nice little cozy town with a couple elementary schools and two middle schools. It was perfect. She bought a nice house but still very upset of what happened. She made a friend along the way. Trish. Very sassy and unique attitude.

Marisol had grown a lot. She had wavy blond hair with a streak brown. She was the wild child. Like her dad. She loves singing and dancing and loved pancakes. She hates school but surprisingly has amazing grades.

Luna was the complete opposite almost. She was shy and nerdy. Like her mom. Her hair was straight brown with a blond streak. The girls looked exactly alike except for there hair. Luna loves school and has the best grades if the class.

Both girls have a special thing to keep from there other parent. A white heart locket with a bronze music note. On the inside of the locket is a picture of their other parent. The thing is they don't know they have a twin on the other side of the country.

Both girls were given at birth two rings. Luna was given a silver ring with a sun and a yellow rhinestone. Marisol was given a a silver ring with stars and a crescent moon cut out.

These two girls were also very weird because for there 9th birthday they asked for a wig. Marisol got a brown one and dyed a streak blond. And Luna got a wavy brown wig and dyed a streak brown. They played they had a twin and little did they know that she was only across the country.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Here's my new story. Yes it's based of the parent trap with Lindsey Lohan. But still very different. I hoped you liked it. Next chapter will start off every thing right**

**(1) remember her!**

** rings_locket/set?id=126694976**

**Rings and lockets**

**I own NOTHING**

**Love y'all's**

**~lulu**


	2. Chapter 2: meet the girls

Chapter 2

"Thank you thank you!"

"Calm down Lu it's just camp" my dad said

Oh pardon my manners hi I'm Luna Melody Moon. I have brown hair with a weird streak of blond in my hair. This summer my dad's sending me off to some music camp in Chicago. I'll finally be able to do something without my dad! My dad is austin moon.

"I know dad but really thank you!" I said

"Every day you look more like your mom" he said suddenly growing sad

I know very little about my mom though. I have a locket and inside there a picture of her in her wedding dress. She is absolutely beautiful. She didn't leave us.. Well she did but not because she like found some one else but because some one entered and messed with there relationship. It's kinda crazy but that's how life is right?

I'm exited to go to camp but nervous because I'm extremely shy. I love school but I can't even go to the board with out freaking out I'm only 11 and going to 7th grade so sort of yeah. In 2 days I'm leaving for camp and I'm so excited! I'll right as many songs for hours! Oh the fun!

Marisol POV

Hey wass up? I'm Marisol. Marisol Harmony Moon.

I love to sing and dance and perform. I really hate school and yet I have straight A's. Well my mom is super smart and knows how to answer all my questions. What ever

"Mom, so uh I was wondering..."

I said as I entered my moms bedroom

"Yes" she said

"So I'm going to camp"I said eagerly

"Didn't I just say you were?"

"Yeah"

"Sometimes you act so much like your father twisting and turning situations" she said doing motions and laughing. I smiled. I loved it when she talked about my dad. I don't know his name but his last name is moon. Mom always said he was fun energetic silly childish and talented.

When she was done she grew serious. I'll never understand my mom. She's always confused.

"Mar go to your run and pack your bags we leave at dawn" she said

Ugh my mom with her smarty pants attitude.

-4 AM-

Ok so your wondering why I'm not asleep. Well I'm pulling an all night stand...

So slowly sneak into my moms room to grab her precious made of gold book. Before you start to get mad I have my reasons. I want to find out more about my dad. I slowly open up the first page and seeing its dating to 2014. Wow that was a long time ago. It's 2025 and I'm 11. That's the year I was born. Long time. I begin to read the first line.

_Dear book, _

_To believe 6 months ago on this very day I meet Austin. He's the best thing I person could ask. _

_Kind _

_Childish_

_Sweet heart_

_Adorable_

_Silly _

_And most importantly _

_My one true love._

_He's not typical like other boys who flirt and get away with anything. He's special and mine. And today we will become as one forever_

_Love Ally_

Well I saw who that happened. I read on and found a lot about him like he was blond (like me:D) really tall, and a bunch of mushy stuff.

Good thing I know his name so now I can find him. I was mini celebrating until my mom began to stir. I quickly placed it back to wear I left it and ran to my room.

I'm so soaked for today!

}-•-{

**So what you think? Sorry this took a couple days but this chapter was harder than I thought. So I saw I got 5 reviews and in just going to saw thank you because that was most reviews I've got for 1 chapter!**

**If you have any questions for this story or things you may want to add just write it in the reviews!**

**I own NOTHING **

**Love y'all's **

**~lulu :3**


	3. Chapter 3

This is not an update sadly and is the last update. Well at least on this website. My stories will be continuing on wattpad. The user name is hello_lulu13. I'm so sorry but I cannot keep multi chapter stories here cause I easily lose inspiration for stories beacause of my busy life.

Also I will only do one shots or two shots or three shots because I just explained. Multichapter stories will be stop being posted. However there will be one shots two shots ect..

There will be a new multi chapter story starts sometime around December because right now it's under development. The story's summery and name will be released later this month.

I will also be posting a one shot maybe today tomarrow or next Friday.

It's called "pink jolly rancher". It's an Auslly one shot. I want to see who can guess what it's about and first person will get a shout out when the story is published.

Again sorry for the inconvenience about this situation

Follow me on Instagram r5_music_

And follow me on Twitter luv_rauslly13

Til next time beautifulz

~lulu


End file.
